1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp having a new light emission appearance applicable to a vehicle signal lamp, general illumination other than the vehicle signal lamp, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle lamp including a convex reflective surface has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-343111).
FIG. 18 is a sectional view for illustrating a configuration of a vehicle lamp described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-343111.
As shown in FIG. 18, the vehicle lamp 200 described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-343111 includes a convex reflective surface 210 placed at a center of the lamp 200, a plurality of LED (Light Emitting Diode) light sources 220 annularly arranged around the convex reflective surface 210, a front lens 230.
In the vehicle lamp 200 described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-343111, the convex reflective surface 210 is formed as a paraboloidal reflective surface obtained by rotating a parabola C having a focus set near the LED light source 220 around an optical axis AX. Thus, an irradiation light from the LED light source 220 having reached the convex reflective surface 210 is converted into parallel rays by the convex reflective surface 210, and the rays pass through the front lens 230 and are irradiated in a direction indicated by arrows in FIG. 18.